eranipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Twelve
The Twelve are a pantheon of thirteen gods. They are the primary deities in the religion of the Erani people across the entire planet, although the faith in various forms is not uncommon among other races. Due to the widespread nature of this religion, cultural reference to the Twelve also appears in many circumstances that are not necessarily religious, including the calendar used primarily in Siris in which each month is named for a god. The existence of the thirteenth god is fundamental to the worship of the Twelve but is generally not openly referred to outside of the faith. The Gods The thirteen gods of the Twelve in order of the calendar year are: the Weaver, the Seer, the Lover, the Champion, the Mariner, the Warrior, the Shepherd, the Hunter, the Smith, the Piper, the Scholar, the Judge, and the Traveler. Each god represents different aspects of society and civilization, and each is the advocate a better name of different crafts, vocations, or societal roles. The gods are referred to with neutral they/them pronouns, and depictions of them tend to rely not on the individual’s physical appearance but on the presence of their associated symbols. Among the Erani, the Twelve are not considered omniscient or omnipotent, nor are they the creators of the world, the people, or the forces of nature. They are gods of the people that, depending on outlook, either created or were created by the society over which they now have domain. The Weaver The Weaver has domain over medicine and familial relationships. They are a warm figure who represents caretaking and nurturing. When appearing in traditional tales, they often heal mortal wounds and reunite lost families. They encourage forgiveness of one’s enemies. Their month, Weaver’s Embrace, is the first month in the calendar year and begins on the vernal equinox. It represents a time for renewals and togetherness. Festivals for the start of the new year take place during this month. They are the advocate of midwives, young children, and those in conflict with loved ones. Their symbol is a needle pulling thread. The Seer The Seer has domain over fate and counsel. They are an insightful figure who represents foresight and diplomacy. When appearing in traditional tales, they often propose a new solution and warn leaders of erroneous action. They encourage mindfulness of the long arc of history. Their month, Seer’s Tale, is the second month in the calendar year. It represents a time to plan for the future and to reflect on the present. Festivals for the planting season and celebrations of peace take place during this month. They are the advocate of diplomats, teenagers, and those struggling with anxiety. Their symbol is a tree and its root system. The Lover The Lover has domain over sex, romantic union, and endeavor. They are an ebullient figure who represents passion and delight. When appearing in traditional tales, they often bring about unlikely pairings and incite a change of mind for the stubborn. They encourage openness of mind and heart. Their month, Lover’s Bloom, is the third month in the calendar year. It represents a time to begin new experiences and new relationships. Festivals for the blooming of flowers and many weddings take place during this month. They are the advocate of apprentices, new parents, and those who are stuck in a rut. Their symbol is a thirteen petalled flower. The Champion The Champion has domain over chivalry and strategy. They are a noble figure who represents achievement and improvement. When appearing in traditional tales, they often deliver quests and reward bravery. They encourage ambition in one’s chosen vocation. Their month, Champion’s Claim, is the fourth month in the calendar year. It represents a time to celebrate accomplishments. Festivals for the summer solstice and many tournaments take place during this month. They are the advocate of journeymen, adventurers, and those who have fallen on hard times. Their symbol is a helm with a lifted visor. The Mariner The Mariner has domain over navigation and trade. They are a patient figure who represents enterprise and communication. When appearing in traditional tales, they often welcome travelers to new locations and help caravans find their way. They encourage initiative in undertaking a new journey. Their month, Mariner’s Journey, is the fifth month in the calendar year. It represents a time to begin new travels during the warmest and calmest time of the year. Festivals for the beginning of trade season take place during this month. They are the advocate of sailors, merchants, and those leaving home for the first time. Their symbol is a rope tied in a complex knot. The Warrior The Warrior has domain over might and duty. They are a strong figure who represents determination and endurance. When appearing in traditional tales, they often prevent someone from giving up and defend someone who has fallen. They encourage responsibility in one’s undertakings. Their month, Warrior’s Duty, is the sixth month of the calendar year. It represents a time to strive through the difficulties of the long, hot days of summer. Festivals for the setting of the sun take place during this month. They are the advocate of soldiers, farmworkers, and those struggling with depression. Their symbol is the back of a shield. The Shepherd The Shepherd has domain over agriculture and community. They are a wise figure who represents protection and service. When appearing in traditional tales, they often help lost travelers find safety and warn leaders of dangers approaching their community. They encourage vigilance over one’s charges. Their month, Shepherd’s Clock, is the seventh month of the calendar year. It represents a time for togetherness in community and preparation. Festivals for the autumnal equinox and the harvest take place during this month. They are the advocate of community leaders, farmers, and those who have lost their way. Their symbol is a shepherd’s crook planted in the ground. The Hunter The Hunter has domain over exploration and sacrifice. They are a disciplined figure who represents independence and mindfulness. When appearing in traditional tales, they often bring food to those lost in the wild and stay the hand of someone about to kill. They encourage self-restraint when taking from the world. Their month, Hunter’s Prize, is the eighth month of the calendar year. It represents a time to prepare for the long winter and make peace with the turning of seasons. Festivals for the hunt take place during this month. They are the advocate of explorers, parents, and those who have harmed another. Their symbol is a bow with an unnocked arrow. The Smith The Smith has domain over craft and industry. They are a steadfast figure who represents devotion and perseverance. When appearing in traditional tales, they often help someone finish a long-unfinished task and grant hope to someone experiencing despair. They encourage diligence to one’s pursuits. Their month, Smith’s Flame, is the ninth month of the calendar year. It represents a time to work on the crafts that summer denies during the long nights of winter. Festivals for masterwork examinations take place during this time. They are the advocate of artisans, master craftsmen, and those who struggle with commitment. Their symbol is a hammer and anvil. The Piper The Piper has domain over art and history. They are an irrepressible figure who represents creativity and memory. When appearing in traditional tales, they often appear at the beginning of a story to cause mischief and set someone on a path. They encourage gratitude for time’s gifts. Their month, Piper’s Song, is the tenth month of the calendar year. It represents a time to celebrate the knowledge and beauty of one’s people. Festivals for the winter solstice and traditional storytelling take place during this month. They are the advocate of bards, historians, and those who feel trapped. Their symbol is a set of pipes. The Scholar The Scholar has domain over arcana and knowledge. They are a curious figure who represents thoughtfulness and investigation. When appearing in traditional tales, they often grant mysterious gifts and appear at the end of a story to remind the audience of what they have learned. They encourage fortitude of mind. Their month, Scholar’s Scroll, is the eleventh month of the year. It represents a time for reflection and intellectual pursuit. Festivals for the end of the traditional school year take place during this month. They are the advocate of mages, students, and those who are seeking some truth. Their symbol is a partially unfurled scroll. The Judge The Judge has domain over law and death. They are an austere figure who represents order and compromise. When appearing in traditional tales, they often deliver wisdom to change someone’s ways or bring a mysterious criminal to justice. They encourage acceptance of that which cannot change. Their month, Judgment, is the twelfth and final month of the calendar year. It is a time for settling disputes during the most brutal and cold parts of the year. Festivals for the dead take place during this month. They are the advocate of political leaders, healers, and those who have lost a loved one. Their symbol is balanced set of scales. The Traveler The Traveler has domain over journeys and freedom. They are a mysterious figure who represents magic and the Erani. When appearing in traditional tales, they hide those who wish not to be found and show the way to those who could not find it. They encourage individuality of thought. They do not have an associated month, but the Erani associate the Traveler with the changing of the year. It is a time for mystery and acceptance. The Festival of the Telling takes place under the Traveler’s time. They are the advocate of wanderers, criminals, and those who do not belong. Their symbol is a lantern. The Clergy The clergy of the Twelve have no central leadership, but there are temples to all thirteen gods in Lekhare are referred to as priests a better name, and priests of a particular god perform duties in society associated with their god.